


Life of the Rich and Famous

by ihateiloveyou22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Excessive Drinking, Gay Sex, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Top Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihateiloveyou22/pseuds/ihateiloveyou22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco single-handedly rebuilt his reputation after the war, becoming one of the richest Wizard's in both England and America. </p><p>Harry was now the Head Auror in his department, on the path to becoming the next Minister of Magic.  </p><p>With both boy's in the public eye things are bond to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story and actually posting it, so please give me feedback! I'd love to hear any and all ideas and opinions. 
> 
> I'd like to continue this story and add more... Adult elements, so tags will be added as needed. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, this is just a product of my imagination where I believe Harry and Draco should be together.

Harry looked in the mirror one last time, his suit was ironed perfectly while his hair was still a mess but less so than usual. This was as good as it was going to get he thought as he ran his hand through his hair yet again.  
"You know you're father used to do that all the time. Drove your mother crazy." Sirius moved to stand behind him looking at both their reflections in the mirror.  
"So I've been told." Harry smiled. "Are you ready?"  
"I'm always ready for a wedding Harry, me in a suit, it just works." Sirius checked himself one last time.  
"Not to feed your ego but it really does." Remus called from the door. "Time to go boys." they all walked together until they were put into their places by Mrs. Weasley who looked so happy she could burst. "Oh! My youngest boy is getting married! Oh what a day! Places everyone!" she called out over and over as more guests were shuffled into place.  
"You alright Ron?" Harry bumped him in the side to get his attention. All the color seemed to be gone from his face.  
"Yeah Harry I'm alright. Just nervous is all. You?" Harry laughed, Ron looked more than nervous. He looked like he might collapse at any second.  
"I'm not the one getting married mate."  
"That is true."  
Mrs. Weasley came rushing past "Oh Harry dear you're needed in the back! Go go!" he was being ushered past oncoming guests to the back where Hermione was waiting with her friends. Her dress was simple but beautiful, it was perfect for her. "Wow Hermione. You look amazing." She moved through the small crowd to hug him.  
"Thank you. You look so good Harry. How's Remus and Sirius?"  
"Great. Their in their seats waiting. Ron's a nervous wreck." she laughed.  
"As to be expected I guess."  
"Is everyone ready!" called Mrs. Weasley as she opened the tent. "Oh dear you look beautiful! You all do! Let's go everyone!"  
Harry was walking Ginny down the aisle first, him being the best man and her being the maid of honor. Since their breakup they have had a hard time being around each other but lately things have been calm. She took his arm and they walked slowly to the alture with Luna and Neville, Dean and Seamus, and Lavender and Cho behind them. Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione as she made her way to him, her father at her side. All too soon the wedding was over and everyone was pushing their way into the party tent.  
Remus and Sirius left soon after the wedding was over, they wanted to get back to Teddy as soon as possible. Once they said their goodbyes Harry moved closer to the bar as he chatted, keeping a shot of firewhiskey ready for more unpleasant conversations he knew were to come. As if on queue Draco Malfoy slide easily onto the stool next to Harry’s.  
“Potter. Having a good evening I see?” The sneer was ever present in his voice but seemed to be dulled. He ordered a shot himself and downed it smoothly.  
“Malfoy. It could be worse I guess. You? Surprised you could even make it considering your busy schedule lately.” After the war Malfoy followed his parents to France for a month then came back and made a very sincere and public apology. He helped immensely with the rebuilding of Hogwarts and donated much of his family's money to war charities. He even participated in the work done within the charities. That's how Hermione came to forgive him. Hermione and him were forced to work together on a project helping to house children whose parents had been killed in the war and somehow he won her over. Ron was still against it but kept his mouth shut, as for Harry, he was still as awed by Draco Malfoy as ever. Though he was still a prick sometimes, Harry found him less irritating than he did before.  
Somewhere in the last year Malfoy had grown into his sharp features. He stood almost a head taller than Harry and he was fit. He put on some weight and it suited him, Harry knew he had to be working out regularly, even if his suit covered him completely Harry could see the outline of his muscled arms. His shirt pulled tight against his chest made Harry's mouth dry. But he had to stop thinking about that before he embarrassed himself. Malfoy was a primary shareholder in Gringotts and ran several extremely profitable businesses. The prophet was almost as interested in him as they were with Harry, which oddly Harry didn't mind at all.  
“Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. Hermione is my friend, even if you and the weasel can't wrap your tiny brains around it. Anyway, I'm taking a portkey back to the states tomorrow morning for a business meeting with the ministry there. Still busy as always it seems.”  
Harry nodded and downed his third shot since talking to Malfoy. Before anymore could be said Hermione found them and Draco stood quickly to give her a short hug.  
“Wow, you two talking without anything in the near vicinity bursting into flames? I never thought it possible. Harry, Ron is looking for you.” she pointed to where Ron was standing with Fred and George.  
“Alright,” he said. Then looked over at Draco and gave a quick nod “Malfoy”.  
“Potter.” Draco nodded back then took Hermione’s hand and led her to the dance floor.  
“What did the git want?” Ron’s eyes stayed focused on where Hermione was being led around the floor by Draco while Harry took a seat between him and Fred.  
“Just asked how I was. He's going to the states tomorrow, can you believe that? Draco Malfoy in the United States?” Fred and George chuckled.  
“He's made himself into quite the entrepreneur hasn't he? Ginny was at the shop last week and she told us that Draco was thinking of buying the Harpies. Said he stopped by during one of the practices to talk to the coaches about potential changes they would want to make.” Fred shook his head and George picked up the conversation.  
“If he does buy the Harpies he'll be the youngest owner of a team ever. And it was in the prophet last week that he bought two new properties somewhere over in the States.” They were all looking over at Draco now as he bent and kissed Hermione’s hand then lead her back to Ron.  
“It really was a lovely evening, but I have a portkey early tomorrow so I must be off. Best wishes to you both.” he nodded in Hermione and Ron's direction. “Weasley, good luck to you. Potter.” He gave a small smile that Harry felt himself return almost too eagerly. Then he waved his goodbyes to the twins and walked out, Harry still staring after him. It had only been a year and a half since he came back from France carrying the tarnished Malfoy name and he had managed to gain the respect of most of the wizarding world back single handedly. Even Harry found himself more than a little taken back. Not that he wasn't before. He thought back to fifth year and then to the time in Malfoy Manor, but he pushed that thought away and went back to the conversation.  
“I don't see why you can't move past it. He's completely different!” Ron sulked as Hermione went on. “I've told you a million times Draco is not the same boy from school, people change. Anyway we are not arguing about this tonight. Dance with me?” Ron's frustration melted away quickly as he stood and led her back to the dance floor. Leaving Harry and the twins to laugh at how easy it was for Hermione to take control of the situation.  
“You know mate, she's right. Draco isn't the same bloke he was at Hogwarts.” George was looking at Harry, almost studying him.  
“And?” Harry knew what they were doing. He was a trained Auror for God's sake, he knew they were fishing.  
“Well I mean fifth year was pretty telling, but you always talk about him and-”  
“I do not! It's not my fault he's the new wealthy and available wizard on Rita Skeeter's list. He's plastered all over the Prophet how is it my fault we talk about him?”  
The twins smiled and Harry was done with this conversation. “I'm getting a drink then getting out of here. See you lot later.” he said his goodbyes then flooed back to the new flat he had bought a few weeks ago. Still the place seemed foreign to him but he liked it, it was his and he liked the novelty of being alone once and awhile. Taking a quick shower he made his way to bed, sleep finding him quickly but the nightmares followed fast behind.


	2. Definitely Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lead in Harry's case against Snape forces him to ask Draco for help. Surprisingly enough, Draco agrees to meet. 
> 
> Harry's drinking is documented in the Prophet, but he doesn't think he has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the feedback on this story, I hope it continues to impress. Thank you for all your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me. 
> 
> Again if you have any feedback or ideas please let me know, I'd love to hear it! Thanks everyone (:

After the wedding Harry couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy, his stupid smirk as he slid on the stool next to him, the twins comments about 5th year. That was a long time ago and he was right about Malfoy the whole time. He still has the fucking mark. Harry growled to himself and went to get a drink, whiskey or vodka he thought, then checked the time… 5 o'clock a.m. He had to get to work and getting buzzed probably wasn't the best idea.  
“Mate, we caught a case!” Ron said as he walked through the door of their office. Ron was his partner when he worked field cases, though now that he was Head of the Department he didn't get much time in the field anyway. “They got a lead on Snape.” he grinned handing the folder labeled ‘Confidential' over to Harry.  
He skimmed through it reading the side notes then the witnesses statement. “America? He was spotted in America?” he said sitting down in his chair to read on. “A tall man wearing a cloak… Long black hair? This description could be anyone, Ron.” he frowned. “Hell, if I was in America it could be me!” This was the third lead that led nowhere in the case against Severus, each one more frustrating than the next.  
After the war Snape had fled, he knew trials would start and even if he worked under Dumbledore he still worked under Voldemort as well. He knew other Death Eaters would want revenge, and he was right. They told the Ministry of Snape's actions while under Voldemort and it made him a high priority target.  
Harry honestly couldn't blame him, even without the statements of other Death Eaters he was ready to throw Snape in Azkaban forever. But he never got the chance. Now so many years later he couldn't care less if they found him or not. He wasn't much for holding grudges at this point, but with Malfoy it was different. He didn't know how to act, forgive him like everyone else or pretend to be just as irritated with him as he was before. So he chose the latter, keeping his admiration for the blonde to himself.  
“I know it's not much but it could be something, Harry. It says New York, maybe we can send someone to the Ministry there?” Ron suggested. “Maybe… I can ask Hermione to call Malfoy? See if he knows anything…” he said carefully.  
Harry narrowed his eyes. “You want Malfoy’s help?” he scoffed. “Knowing him he'll use it against us someday. We ask for help on a case and we'll never hear the end of it, it'll probably be in the Prophet by tomorrow. Hermione may trust him but I don't, he's still a prick.” Harry folded his arms over his chest until he realized he looked like a bloody child and relaxed.  
“So what if he does? It won't matter if we get a better lead on Snape. He's a businessman now, and you know they're all just dicks in suits. He'll get us the information we need as long as we have something he wants.” Ron tried to reason but he knew it was pointless, he didn't want to ask Malfoy for anything either. But if it meant finally breaking the case open he was willing to throw the idea out there. “It's your call, Mate. I'm going to grab lunch.”  
Harry grunted his acceptance and watched Ron walk out. There was no way he was going to call Malfoy and ask for help, fuck that. He looked through the file again, first possible sighting was in Romania oddly enough. Then Australia and now New York, if it really was Snape every time then where was he headed?  
Harry wished he had that drink this morning, at this rate he was going to have to stop at the bar on the way home. He worked through the few case files stacked on his desk making sure the Department was running smoothly, and all cases were handled properly. He glanced over at the clock and sighed, it was almost twelve. Harry left his office to grab some coffee from the break room coming back to find another stack of files on his desk.  
You have got to be fucking kidding me, he growled to himself sitting down once again with a sigh.  
He worked through the new pile of folders slowly, making sure everything was correct. He hated the paperwork, he’d rather be in the field with actual leads and evidence but now he was stuck behind a desk all day. His eyes were heavy the next time he checked the time, 8:30.  
Harry filed away the remaining folders and grabbed his cloak leaving the empty office, like always he was the last one there.  
Making the short walk to the corner pub Harry sat down at the bar ordering three shots and waiting. The bartender smiled at him, “Rough day, Harry?” he inquired filling the small glass to the brim.  
“Long day as always.” Harry said shrugging. “You?” he asked before downing the whiskey and savoring the burn in his chest.  
“No fights so far, so I'll count that as a win.” John chuckled loudly. Harry smiled downing the second drink then the third, sliding his money across the table. He waved goodbye as usual and left before apparating back to his flat and collapsing on the soft couch.  
The next morning his little trip to the bar made the entertainment section of the Prophet. The picture was labeled ‘Harry Potter and the Drinking Problem?’ featuring him with two empty glasses, the third in his hand.  
Did he have a drinking problem? Harry grinned thinking it over and decided he was fine. Might as well bite the bullet I guess. He searched for his phone, the one Hermione decided he should get because it was more ‘convenient' than an owl. Dialing Malfoy’s number he hesitated, was this really the only way? He closed his eyes and called. 

“Potter?”

“Uh, Malfoy? How did you know it was me?”

“I make it a point to know and have any and all numbers of importance. Not that you're important per say, but the job you do however, is.” Draco replied coolly.

“Oh… Well, alright.” he said at a loss for words. 

“Was there a reason you called, Potter? As I recall, you do understand my schedule is very ‘busy' as you put it.” 

Harry's eyes widened and he hesitated. “Well, yeah. I, um… I need your help with a case. Would you be willing to help? It's about Snape.” he said quickly trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. This would be a lot easier if he could have another drink. 

“My help? The great Harry Potter needs my help?” Draco chuckled and Harry cringed. He knew this was a bad idea. “My busy schedule happens to be empty tomorrow, we can meet and discuss terms then. Say 7 in the afternoon? The new restaurant over in Diagon Alley?” 

Harry honestly couldn't believe Malfoy was actually considering this. “Yeah, that sounds good… I'll talk to you then.” he heard the low buzz sounding from the phone to let him know Draco had hung up. Then thought the conversation over, was this a date? He worried his lip, maybe he was just over reacting. It was probably just a meeting, common ground and high class like Malfoy liked it. He nodded to himself and headed for the shower. 7 o'clock tomorrow, dinner with Malfoy for a meeting… Not a date.


	3. Dinner... Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Draco for dinner and it goes better than expected... Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get to post this sooner! I went to the shore and got pretty busy. 
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions and feedback on this story! Thanks everyone <3

Harry got to work a little late, he lost track of time trying to pick out a suit for tonight. Six shots of Fire Whiskey later and he decided black on black would work out just fine. Walking into his office he found yet another stack of files. Just another year and I'll be the Minister, just one more fucking year. He thought to himself.   
Settling in he finished the caseload early and left work before everyone else for the first time in his life. He made a quick stop at the bar drinking until he was pleasantly buzzed then apparated home. He had a short time to get changed and then leave or he would be late. Harry took a quick shower and got dressed, musing his hair until he just gave up and let it do what it wanted. He pulled on his jacket and looked in the mirror straightening his tie. He hated suits, sighing to himself he buttoned the jacket closed and walked downstairs. After downing a beer he finally decided to leave. 

“Thought you would be a no show, Scarhead.” Draco grinned standing up as Harry approached the table.   
“Shove it, Malfoy.” Harry retorted. He took a seat across from the blonde. He couldn't help but look Draco over, he was wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and a white jacket that hugged him perfectly.   
“So.” Draco cleared his throat drawing Harry's eye's back up to meet his own. “You needed my help with Severus, correct?”  
Harry frowned, right down to business then. “It's been an ongoing case in my department. We have little to go on, hardly anything really.” he paused as the waiter brought them water. “Can we have a bottle of wine please?” Harry smiled then thanked the man as he walked off.   
Draco grinned watching Harry take a drink. “Trying to get me drunk, Potter?”  
Harry frowned choosing to ignore him. “So as I was saying, we have been told he's in New York. You're in the States now correct? And I know you have connections to the Ministry there. I was hoping you could pull some strings and maybe help us out.”   
Draco smiled watching Harry closely. He had learned to read people, finding it to be an important asset to his career and even his personal life. Harry was an easy read, an open book really. His eyes were glassy and Draco knew he was tipsy, he was nervous which most likely was because of the location. Draco had been here a few times since it had opened not to long ago and even he was intimidated by it the first time, the place was extremely extravagant and it threw people off their game. Draco liked it for that reason only, knowing he would have the advantage. But Harry was also relaxed, Draco figured he was comforted by the fact he was here only because he was trying to do his job. “Alright, I'll help. But you need to do something for me.” Draco bargained.   
Harry didn't have a chance to reply as the waiter came back with their wine and food placing it on the table carefully. He left quickly and Draco chuckled at the look Harry was giving his plate. “I ordered for us, hope you don't mind.”   
“What is it?” Harry asked as he pushed the rolls with his fork.   
“Sushi. It's good, Potter. Just try it.” he rolled his eyes. Harry made a sour face but picked up the food tentatively and took a bite. “I like to dip mine in soy sauce.” Draco said gesturing to the bowl in front of Harry. He watched as Harry dipped the roll in and took another bite chewing thoughtfully.   
“It's not bad.” Harry finally stated. “So, you were saying.” he said looking up expectantly.  
“Ah, yes.” Draco grinned sipping his wine. “I'd like a favor of sorts… Not sure what but it comes in handy to have important people in my debt.”   
Harry knew it was coming. Hell, he would have been suspicious if Draco hadn't asked for something in return. “Alright, Malfoy. But the information better be good. I'm not in your debt unless you get me solid proof of Snape's location.”  
Draco nodded. “Obviously.” he sneered turning his nose up but soon relaxed. He eyed Harry carefully, who would have thought they would be here. Draco leaned closer and decided to test his luck. “So, anything new in the world of the Great Harry Potter?” Draco asked before taking a bite of his food.   
Harry looked up. “Uh… No.” he said carefully.  
“Don't get your panties in a twist, Potter. I don't like to eat in silence.” Draco shrugged.   
Harry blushed and frowned looking Draco over, he could see Malfoy was getting uncomfortable. “Alright, how about you? Are you going to buy the Harpies?”  
Draco's head shot up. “Who told you about that?” he snarled. Harry actually moved back in his seat, he could see why Draco was a businessman now. Not only was he a dick in a suit, he was a scary-intimidating dick in a suit.  
“Calm down, I heard things. I'm an ‘important' person, remember?” he said letting his tone feign annoyance. Draco's glare subsided and he settled back into the seat going back to his food.   
“Yeah. Right, I guess I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you made it this far.” he sneered not meeting Harry's eyes.  
Harry grit his teeth and leaned over the table to whisper, “Fuck you. Let me know when you have something I can use.” he walked out without looking back going to find the nearest bar, he needed a fucking drink.


	4. Jumping the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco seems to have a problem controlling himself around Harry but Harry likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write due to my procrastination, writers block, and complete laziness. 
> 
> Sorry about that, and thank you for your support!

Maybe it was because he felt bad, maybe it was because he just wanted to make sure no one could blame him if Harry turned up missing or dead the next day. He didn't really know, but Draco found himself paying for dinner and walking down Diagon Alley to find Harry. He paid particular attention to the bars, each one crowded since it was late on a Friday night. After awhile he started to feel stupid, maybe Harry just went home. Maybe he was being ridiculous, why did he even care?  
He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, Harry was there and he looked plastered. He had a man on his arm who looked no older than 19. Hardly a man, he thought. Draco watched as Harry ordered a beer, sitting down on a stool and pulling the younger man on his lap. He downed half the bottle before turning his attention to the boy's neck, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth before licking and kissing the newly irritated skin.  
Draco leaned heavily against the brick behind him watching the young man grind on Harry's lap in desperation. He couldn't will away the feeling of jealousy as it bubbled inside him. It's just, Potter. He reminded himself. Sure, Harry was fit and tall, his hair a little longer than before and at least now he filled out his clothes instead of them hanging off him. But it was still Harry Potter and he had no interest in The Boy Who Lived.  
Draco licked his lips as he watched Harry's hand ghost over the younger boy's nipples. It would never work, he thought. Harry wouldn't want him, wouldn't like the kind of things he was into. Harry Saint Potter, he snarled to himself. The next time Draco looked up he met Harry's eyes, he watched as Harry finished off his beer and whispered something to the young boy who frowned and walked away.  
Harry walked unsteadily towards Draco. “What're you doin’ here?” he slurred.  
Draco frowned looking the man over. “Come on, Potter.” He said holding his arm out for Harry to take. “Where do you live? I'll take you home.”  
“I don't want to go home.” Harry said slowly, narrowing his eyes at Draco who frowned and sighed.  
“Don't be stupid, Potter. You're drunk, let me take you home.” He grabbed Harry's arm carefully and the man didn't resist. “Tell me where you live or you're spending the night at my place.” Harry stayed silent. “My place it is then.”  
He apparated them to his flat in the heart of London and helped Harry into his bed. Harry was already fast asleep so Draco took off his coat and shoes before walking out of the room to the couch. Making himself comfortable he stared at he ceiling. What the fuck was he doing? 

Harry woke the next morning to sun shining through the window of… Not his room. He sat up quickly, his head spinning. He blinked a few times trying to remember what happened as he looked around the unfamiliar room. “Fuck…” he groaned before pulling himself up. He grabbed his jacket and shoes hoping Draco was still asleep and walked carefully into the living room. Unfortunately Draco was up and dressed, sitting down at the table reading the Prophet. “Good afternoon, Potter.”  
“Afternoon.” Harry said softly.  
“Breakfast? You had a lot to drink last night.”  
“No, thanks. I'll be going.” Harry went to walk out the door but Draco stood up grabbing his arm again.  
“Potter, you look like complete shit. Just stay, eat something. You can shower before you go, alright?” Draco looked Harry in the eyes watching as he tried to figure out his end game. “I'm just trying to be nice.” Draco glared.  
“Yeah, and since when are you nice?” Harry hissed. “You've never once been nice to me before, and now you take me home and offer me breakfast? What gives, Malfoy?”  
Draco shrugged. “I can be nice, Potter. But nice or not you need to eat something. So sit down.” he said sternly.  
Harry looked the man over and finally nodded. “Alright. Eggs, toast, and orange juice.”  
Draco grinned. “Don't push it, Potter.”  
Harry smirked and sat down at the table picking up the Prophet Draco was reading. “So… Since when do you cook?”  
“Since I've lived alone for a few years.” Draco said cracking two eggs in a bowl. “I'm not great at it or anything, but I know enough to get by.”  
Harry's attention was drawn to the front page of the Prophet where he appeared with a boy on his lap, he kissed the boy's neck before running his hands over his chest and the image repeated from there. “What the fuck!” he said in shock, startling Draco who dropped the spatula. “What the fuck did I do?” he asked turning to Draco.  
“Nothing.” he said calmly. “You saw me and told the kid to fuck off I guess.”  
“Shit, did we make it in the news too?” he said flipping through the rest of the pages. “Thank Gods.” he sighed once he saw they were clear.  
“What? Don't want people to think we shagged?” Draco asked turning away to grab Harry's plate so he wouldn't see the look of annoyance on his face but to his surprise Harry answered quickly.  
“It’s not like that.” Harry frowned. “It’s the case. If Snape saw us together or my boss… It could be a give away to him or a conflict of interest.” he said slowly. Draco laid his plate in front of him before sitting down.  
“I see, so what you're saying is that we can't be seen together after today?” Draco asked.  
Harry nodded eating his food. “Not until the case is over.” Draco frowned and turned away. “Is that a problem?” Harry questioned.  
“No, no of course it isn't. We never saw each other before, no problem at all.” he said haughtily.  
“Alright then.” Harry frowned going back to eating. “Do you have any vodka?”  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why?”  
“Orange juice and vodka, it's good.” he looked at Draco like he was crazy for never spikeing his orange juice at breakfast.  
“Potter, it's 12:30 in the afternoon. A little early for that shit don't you think?”  
“No?” he frowned. “You're not my father, Malfoy.”  
Draco rolled his eyes. “I never claimed to be. But you have a problem, Potter.” he stated.  
“Who are you to tell me I have a bloody problem, Malfoy? You spend 12 hours with me and suddenly you're my fucking therapist?” he shook his head standing up to get his jacket.  
“Running off again? Is that a new habit you picked up? Whenever someone upsets Saint Potter he just runs away like a little bitch?” Draco sneered.  
“Funny, as I recall you used to do the exact same thing. Run away whenever things got hard. Run back to Mummy and Daddy whenever you didn't get your way.” Harry hissed.  
“I guess things have changed.” he said stepping closer to Harry, pinning him against the table. “You see, Potter as of late I happen to enjoy control. After school I realized how much of a coward I was, but not now. I know what I want, and I always get what I want.” he whispered against Harry's ear. He could feel the boy shiver against him.  
“I don't care what you want, or what you're like. Get off, we're done here.” Harry said softly trying to keep control of himself. He pushed Malfoy away but the blonde grabbed his wrists turning him so his back was against Draco's chest, hot breath against his neck. “What are you doing!” Harry growled pulling at the hold, but apparently Draco was stronger.  
“Do you want to know what I want, Potter?”  
Harry tried to say no but Draco's mouth pressed against his neck, a soft kiss before a sharp bite and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth instead. “I want to hear you scream my name, want you on your knees at my feet begging me to use your pretty mouth.” Draco licked over the bite he made before positioning his mouth by Harry's ear. “I want you spread open under me, asking me like the polite little whore I know you are, to fill you up.” He smirked licking the shell of Harry's ear before shoving him away.  
Harry grabbed onto the table, his body shaking. He refused to look back at Draco, refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hard. Harry kept his mouth shut, unsure of what to do or say.  
Draco walked away closing his eyes. He couldn't believe he just did that, he was out of his fucking mind. He just assaulted the Head Auror- soon to be Minister of the fucking Ministry of Magic! He told Harry he wanted him, not even that, he told him he wanted to fuck him. Draco turned around to see Harry staring at him. His beautiful green eyes wide and vulnerable. “Potter-” Draco started but Harry shook his head holding a hand up to shut him up.  
“Stop… No one's ever done that to me before.” Draco stayed silent preparing himself for what Harry had to say.  
“No one's ever put me in my place like you did, there aren't many people willing to try. And even so, there aren't many people I can't over power.” Harry explained. “I… Fuck I sound so stupid.” he said in exasperation. “Is it wrong that I liked it?”  
Draco stood still in shock, he had no idea what he was supposed to say or do. Draco's kinks usually forced him to go to sex clubs to get what he wants and there everyone is game for anything, once you're done you just leave. There's no talking or explaining, no childhood rivalries and certainly no Hero of the Wizarding World telling you he thinks he liked the idea of you fucking him.  
“There's nothing wrong with liking that, but I do apologize for the way I acted.” Draco said hesitantly. “I don't know what came over me, I'm usually more in control of myself.”  
Harry kept eye contact but remained silent, watching as Draco tried to get himself in check.  
“I've never done anything like that before. I don't really know what it's like.” He whispered. Draco felt the smirk form on his face, Harry wanted it but had no idea what it would involve. He was going to fight it the entire way and Draco knew it was wrong but he got hard off the idea of Harry taking it with that stupid stubborn glare directed his way. Draco nodded walking closer to the other man.  
“I want you to know exactly what you're getting into with me, exactly what I expect from you and exactly what you can expect from me.” Draco started off. “I want things not many people are willing to give, Potter. I want to see you tomorrow, we can talk things over then. I'll pick you up around 8? And, Potter... I want you sober, if that's going to be a problem you should speak up now.”  
Harry blinked trying to take in everything Draco was saying. He hesitated thinking it over. Being sober for a day wouldn't kill him, he thought. “Alright, tomorrow at 8. I'll see you then.” he wrote down his address and used the floo to go home, sighing as he breathed in the familiar air. Grabbing a quick shower he climbed in bed and relaxed allowing sleep to find him quickly.  
Draco made a few calls and rearranged his plans for the next day making sure he was free after 7. He made himself dinner before hitting the gym thinking of the day he had ahead of him tomorrow.


End file.
